Spawn of Possession
Spawn of Possession is a Swiss technical death metal band from Kalmar, Sweden formed in 1997. The members of the band include Dennis Röndum, Jonas Bryssling, Erlend Caspersen, Christian Münzner and Henrik Schönström. Biography Spawn of Possession formed in February 1997, consisting of Jonas Bryssling (guitar), Jonas Karlsson (guitar), and Dennis Röndum (drums).Official biography @ spawnofpossession.se (retrieved 2007-12-12) After three years the band recorded their first demo, The Forbidden, and right after found bass guitar player Nick Dewerud to fill the empty bass spot. A year later the band went to the studio to record their second demo, Church of Deviance, and in December 2001 Spawn of Possession signed a deal with Unique Leader Records. The band worked on new material for the next six months and in June 2002 began recording their debut album, Cabinet. The band ended up in the Pama Studios together with the highly acclaimed producer and engineer Magnus Sedenberg with whom they had worked on previous recordings, and released Cabinet. To promote the album, they first toured Europe for four weeks, together with Disavowed, Vile, Inhume, and Mangled. Shortly after followed a six-week North American tour together with Unique Leader label mates Severed Savior, Pyaemia, and Gorgasm. Travelling coast to coast including a five gigs ride to Canada, they played no less than 27 shows on this tour.History of concert dates (retrieved 2007-07-08) After coming back from the US came another European tour, as part of the annual No Mercy package, with bands such as Cannibal Corpse, Hypocrisy, Kataklysm, Exhumed, Vomitory, and Carpathian Forest. After this spring-tour summerfestival the band perform at eight festivals, including Fuck the Commerce (Germany), Stonehenge (Netherlands), Grind You Mother (Italy), and Mountains of Death (Switzerland). During this period and the beginning of fall 2004, Spawn of Possession also started to work on new material. In mid-September the band joined Cannibal Corpse as direct support on a 24 show tour throughout Scandinavia and the Baltic/Eastern European states. The successor to the debut album is titled Noctambulant and was released in July 2006 by Neurotic Records. On May 11, 2009, the band posted a small preproduction teaser from their as yet untitled new album, commenting that they wanted "to finally break the silence". There are five finished songs and seven others still in the works. The band also explained that "additional lineup changes will be announced soon". On June 24, 2009, Jonas Bryssling confirmed on Spawn of Possession's message board that Matthew Chalk (ex-Psycroptic, Mephistopheles) and Christian Muenzner (ex-Obscura, ex-Necrophagist) have joined the band. Bryssling states "Two very talented and competent musicians has recently joined Spawn of Possession. Matthew Chalk (Ex-Psycroptic) is going to handle the vocal and lyric writing. Christian Muenzner (ex-Obscura, ex-Necrophagist) is going to do the Lead Guitar part and unleash his madness into the multicoloured and distorted universe of Spawn of Possession. The Line-up is now complete." In the same year, Norwegian bassist Erlend Caspersen (Blood Red Throne, The Allseeing I), known for his highly technical playing, also joined the band to complete the lineup. However in September 2010, Dennis Rondum joined back and will handle the vocals instead of Chalky who just joined for a brief period. In December 2010, Richard Shill has been relieved from drumming duties. The reason cited was that Richard depends very much on actual band practice and with SoP members being scattered all over Sweden, Norway and Germany band practice becomes an impossibility. Henrik Schönström announced as new drummer. On March 13, 2012, with three new members, Spawn of Possession released their third retail album, Incurso, which was met with very positive reactions from fans and critics alike, being their most technical and heavy record up to date. It is often being dubbed as 'one of the most influential modern death metal records, next to Necrophagist's Epitaph and Obscura's Cosmogenesis, all of which Muenzner performed on. However, most of the music was written by Jonas Bryssling with assistance of Erlend Caspersen on certain songs. Influences Spawn of Possession have been influenced by many different artists from various subgenres, mainly from death metal and classical music. They have been influenced by artists such as Death, Monstrosity, Nocturnus, Morbid Angel, Suffocation, Cannibal Corpse, Gorguts, Dismember, Edge of Sanity, and Carcass as well as art music composers such as Johann Sebastian Bach, Sylvius Leopold Weiss and Dmitri Shostakovich.Spawn of Possession [[MySpace] page (retrieved 2007-07-06)] Members ;Current members * Dennis Röndum - drums (1997-2006), vocals (1997-2006, 2010-present) * Jonas Bryssling - rhythm guitar (1997–present), bass (1997-2000) * Christian Münzner - lead guitar (2009–present) * Erlend Caspersen – bass guitar (2009–present) * Henrik Schönström - drums (2010–present) ;Former members * Jonas Karlsson - lead guitar (1997-2008), bass (1997-2000) * Niklas Dewerud – bass (2000-2007) * Matthew Chalk - vocals (2009-2010) * Jonas Renvaktar - vocals (2003-2009) * Mikael Petersson - session backing vocals (2000-2001) * Richard Schill - drums (2008-2010) ;Former live musicians * Danny Tunker - lead guitar (2012) * Ben Lawless - lead guitar (2010) Discography * Cabinet (2003) * Noctambulant (2006) * Incurso (2012) References External links Category:Technical death metal bands